


Wish Upon a Star

by lightless_star



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Related, Ficlet, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika bintang jatuh kedua muncul dan Gintoki tak menyadarinya—juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk meminta lebih banyak, Hijikata mengucapkan satu permintaan dalam hati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi. This story is a non-profit work.

"Jadi, sekarang kau diusir dari rumah?"

Gintoki menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara, kemudian mendapati laki-laki berambut hitam dengan seragam Shinsengumi itu menatap kearahnya. Segelas kopi panas yang dibeli diperjalanan digenggam di tangan kanannya, sebatang rokok yang sudah mau habis terjepit di bibir, juga syal biru melingkari lehernya untuk melindungi dari dingin.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, Hijikata-kun? Apa cuma itu kesimpulan yang bisa kau tarik begitu melihatku? Aku membayar uang sewa tepat waktu kali ini, kau tahu?" ucap Gintoki dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Hijikata memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pria berambut ikal itu.

"Cuaca dingin begini dan tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Pasti sulit sekali untukmu, Yorozuya," ucap laki-laki itu. Kemudian berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala, membuat Gintoki meringis kesal.

"Berisik, Hijikata-kun. Aku baru pulang dari tempat pachinko, dan aku tidak diusir dari rumah. Lagipula, untuk apa kau peduli padaku segala?"

Hijikata tak menjawab. Ia berdiri disamping Gintoki yang juga menyandarkan sikunya pada jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu namun cukup kokoh itu. Sedikit sekali orang yang melintas larut malam begini, mungkin karena cuaca dingin dan orang-orang lebih suka berdiam di dalam rumah lalu tidur dengan selimut tebal juga minuman hangat daripada harus pergi keluar dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis.

"Apa yang dilakukan Pak Polisi larut malam begini?"

"Tentu saja kerja, bodoh. Yah, walaupun sudah lama sejak terakhir aku ditugaskan patroli selarut ini," ucap Hijikata, kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya kembali ke udara dingin malam itu.

Gintoki menggumam, kepalanya dianggukkan beberapa kali. Namun setelah itu keduanya tak bicara apapun. Hanya suara Hijikata yang menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokok, namun kopinya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sedangkan Gintoki tidak melakukan apa-apa, daritadi kepalanya dihadapkan ke atas.

"Bintangnya bagus," ucap Gintoki tiba-tiba. Hijikata melirik pria yang mengenakan syal merah itu lewat ekor matanya.

"Zaman sekarang, kau sudah bisa berkeliling luar angkasa dengan bebas. Melihat bintang dari tempat seperti ini entah kenapa rasanya kuno sekali."

"Orang sepertimu mana mungkin pernah berkeliling dil uar angkasa, Hijikata-kun. Kau terlalu sibuk menjalankan tugas dan menghabiskan pajak negara, sih," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada suara yang santai seperti biasa, seulas senyum terlengkung diwajahnya. Diwajah Hijikata saat ini sudah penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan yang menunjukkan kekesalan, namun Gintoki tak peduli.

"Lagipula, melihat pemandangan yang begini bersama seseorang... Itu menyenangkan," sambungnya tanpa melihat Hijikata sedikitpun. Senyum yang tadi tak pergi dari wajahnya, sementara Wakil Kapten Shinsengumi disampingnya mengerutkan dahi karena bingung dengan ucapan Bos Yorozuya itu.

"MENANG BESAR DI PACHINKO DAN DAPAT BANYAK PEKERJAAN!"

"Yorozuya! Oi!"

"OI! AKU MENGUCAPKANNYA SEBELUM KAU MENGHILANG! KABULKAN ITU, BINTANG JATUH SIALAN!"

Hijikata menjauh beberapa langkah mendengar Gintoki yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi titik-titik bercahaya itu.

"Kau masih percaya mitos soal bintang jatuh itu di umur segini?" tanya laki-laki dengan poni berbentuk huruf V itu ketus, ada cengiran yang terkesan meremehkan diwajahnya. Gintoki mencibir kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Lagipula, permintaanmu parah sekali."

"Itu cukup buatku. Lagipula, kalau meminta terlalu tinggi nanti susah dikabulkan."

Hijikata terdiam mendengar ucapan Gintoki yang bernada serius barusan. Ada benarnya juga, sebenarnya. Walaupun itu permintaan yang parah, namun harus ia akui cukup realistis.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta pada bintang jatuh, Hijikata-kun?"

Toushirou Hijikata membuang puntung rokoknya kedalam sungai yang berada dibawah mereka saat ini, sungai yang membelah kota Edo. Ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gintoki barusan, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus dimintanya pada bintang jatuh.

Ah, ada satu. Tapi mustahil untuk segera dikabulkan jadi lebih baik tidak usah, begitu pikirnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuminta. Lagipula sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tak percaya yang seperti itu?" ucapnya cuek sambil membetulkan letak syal biru tua yang melingkari lehernya, tangan kirinya terkepal menahan dingin.

Gintoki memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ah, kau memang payah sekali."

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu menguap karena mengantuk dan mengucek-ucek mata merahnya. Kemudian ia merapatkan jaketnya dan mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya karena dingin.

Tanpa ia sadari, satu bintang jatuh lagi muncul.

Dan ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu lebih banyak.

"Ini sudah larut sekali dan aku meninggalkan Kagura sendirian di rumah. Kasihan bocah itu," ucap Gintoki lalu menoleh ke kanan dan menatap Hijikata. Sebuah senyum bersahabat terulas diwajahnya dan Hijikata mengerutkan dahi karena heran. Rivalnya yang satu ini biasanya marah-marah dan beradu argumen dengannya, apa-apaan senyum yang barusan itu?

Gintoki kemudian membetulkan syal merah yang ia kenakan, lalu melepaskan jaket yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin setelah itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memakaikannya untuk menutupi seragam Shinsengumi yang dikenakan Hijikata. Aroma tubuhnya menempel disana dan lengannya agak kebesaran untuk Hijikata, namun laki-laki itu tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Oi, Yorozuya. Ini—"

"Aku pulang duluan, Oogushi-kun."

Ah, nama itu lagi. Biasanya, ketika Gintoki memanggil namanya dengan tidak benar seperti tadi Hijikata pasti akan langsung memarahinya dan balik mengatainya macam-macam, namun sekarang ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Untukmu, Yorozuya," ucap Hijikata sebelum Gintoki berbalik dan menjauh. Laki-laki berambut perak itu menoleh, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat Hijikata mengulurkan segelas kopi yang daritadi tak tersentuh itu untuknya. Mungkin sekarang kopi itu tak terlalu panas lagi, namun laki-laki itu berpikir mungkin cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Itu untuk berterima kasih, Keriting Alami Sialan."

"Ah, baiklah,  _V-Shape_ Sialan. Terima kasih kembali."

Sakata Gintoki berbalik, kemudian melangkah semakin jauh menuju tempat tinggalnya sembari melambaikan tangan untuk Sang Wakil Kapten Shinsengumi.

Kemudian Hijikata mengikuti. Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuh kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari saku seragamnya, diwajahnya yang tegas terkembang seulas senyum tipis. Sambil merapatkan jaket Gintoki yang lengannya sedikit kebesaran itu, ia berjalan pulang. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya beristirahat.

Ketika bintang jatuh kedua muncul dan Gintoki tak menyadarinya, Hijikata mengucapkan satu permintaan dalam hati.

Ia menginginkan kehangatan ditengah cuaca yang benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan ini. Permintaan yang sederhana, namun Hijikata tak yakin bisa dikabulkan dengan segera.

Tapi kini selain tubuhnya, Hijikata juga merasakan wajahnya menghangat tanpa ia perlu mengusap-usap telapak tangan lalu menempelkannya ke pipi seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan.

Dan ia tak yakin, apakah jaket tebal ini yang membuatnya hangat….

Atau karena kini ia merasa Gintoki sangat dekat dengannya.

**end.**


End file.
